The present invention relates to a guide element for an energy conducting guide chain, as well as a terminal mounting element for attaching the chain formed by the guide elements to a junction point, and a modular system which includes the chain.
Modern operating machines are often connected to a plurality of electric, hydraulic, and/or pneumatic incoming and outgoing lines, for controlling movable consumers, whether they perform static and/or dynamic operations. To run such lines, in particular from a stationary junction point to a movable consumer, it is common to use so-called line guide elements which are interconnected to form an energy conducting guide chain.
Likewise, modern work places, in particular open-plan offices of industry, administration, and commerce, require, for example, energy and telecommunication connections in the direct vicinity of each work place, in particular grounded outlets for electronic devices, for telephone, and for computers, light switches, automatic circuit breakers, overvoltage protectors, and many more.
In the case of office furniture, such as desks and computer tables, or in the case of special furniture for sound and movie studios, it is known to use conduits for purposes of running and laying in a defined manner current-carrying and/or other supply cables (also referred to herein as lines) to electrical or electronic devices placed or mounted on the furniture, so that the cables are not exposed. Such conduits are used both for protecting the cables and for protecting the operator of the devices. Moreover, such cable conduits prevent a device from being pulled down from the furniture in the case of tripping over or getting caught on the cable.
Based on the foregoing, it is an object of the present invention to provide line guide elements, a guide chain formed of the elements, a terminal mounting element for the guide chain, as well as a modular system for forming a line guide structure for running at least one line. The components are easy to handle, small in number, and able to fulfil a number of energy supply situations, in particular electrification situations. In addition, it is intended to make it possible to insert the at least one cable into the guide elements even after assembly of the components, and without tools. Moreover, it is intended to cover different cases of use with static and/or dynamic loads. Furthermore, it is intended to be able to integrate possibly previously existing components, such as, for example, hollow guide sections with a substantially circular or rectangular cross section, as well as trays for depositing multipoint connectors, or the like.
The above and other objects and advantages of the invention are achieved by the provision of a guide element for an energy conducting guide chain which comprises a generally tubular body which defines a longitudinally extending central guide area which is adapted to receive at least one energy conducting line. The guide element includes first and second longitudinally aligned guide sections which are joined by an intermediate joint section. Preferably, the first and second guide sections have the configuration of a segment of a sphere.
To form a guide chain, several of the guide elements are serially arranged, and the adjacent guide elements are coupled together by a coupling wherein the first guide section of one of the adjacent guide elements is coupled to the second guide section of the other of the adjacent guide elements. Such coupling is achieved by having the spherical first guide section overlie the spherical second guide section, and so as to permit relative rotation about the longitudinal axis.
The formation of a joint section between the two guide sections permits a high constructional degree of freedom. Moreover, wear of the joints is minimized insofar as it is possible to use the guide element of the invention in an advantageous manner, for guiding a cable even in manufacturing processes under clean room conditions or for electrification of, for example, therein needed work or inspection stations.
It is preferred to fabricate each guide element from two halves, i.e., first and second longitudinal halves, each having preferably the shape of a half shell, thereby facilitating in an advantageous manner its manufacture and assembly. The two longitudinal halves each define a pair of longitudinal edges, and the edges along one or both sides may be brought together and joined to form joining regions.
Where the two longitudinal halves have two joining regions, the two halves form a tubular guide element after being assembled, which fully encloses the central guide area. In this instance, the lines may be inserted initially during the assembly of the guide elements to form a guide chain through the front end openings of the guide elements.
As an alternative, the two longitudinal halves may have only one joining region along one side, so that after being joined, they form a generally tubular guide element, which substantially encloses the guide area but includes a continuous slot extending in the longitudinal direction of the guide element, so that in an advantageous manner the slot permits the lines to be inserted into the guide area even after the assembly is completed.
In a particularly simple construction, the two longitudinal halves can be joined in their joining region or regions by a tongue and groove connection.
To reinforce the structure of a guide element having only one joining region, it is proposed to provide the longitudinal halves, adjacent their one joining region, with at least one connecting means that reinforces the structure of the guide element. Preferably, the connecting means take the form of a pin on one longitudinal half, and which engages a corresponding receptacle in the other longitudinal half. In the simplest case, the connecting means may be a screw.
It will be possible to manufacture the guide elements in a particularly economical manner, when both the guide sections and the intermediate joint section of the longitudinal halves are formed of a plastic. Preferably, the intermediate joint section is composed of a material differing from the plastic of the guide sections, in particular of a softer material, which advantageously assists in the flexibility of the joint sections.
An advantageous development provides that the guide sections are molded to the intermediate joint section by the bicomponent injection molding method.
To improve a material-to-material engagement between the guide and joint sections, it is proposed to provide cavities or grooves in the joint section for molding thereto the guide sections in material-to-material engagement.
To improve the flexibility of the joint section, it is proposed to make the joint section at least in part elastic.
To further increase the flexibility, it is preferred to make the joint section in the fashion of an accordion. An accordion-type joint section provides with simple means higher degrees of freedom with respect to the possibility of turning adjacent guide sections relative to one another.
A guide chain formed from such guide elements for running at least one line distinguishes itself in that the first and the second guide section of adjacent guide elements can be interconnected in formfitting and/or force-locking or frictional engagement. This permits forming in an advantageous manner guide chains of any desired length.
Preferably, for example by simply joining the first or the second guide section of adjacent guide elements, the one element engages the other. This has the advantage that a guide chain is constructed without additional connecting elements that are possibly subjected to wear.
To improve the force-locking engagement and/or the formfitting or frictional engagement, the guide sections are designed and constructed, preferably to correspond with one another, in particular in the shape of a segment of a sphere.
Preferred is a construction of a guide chain, whose elements can be turned or twisted relative to one another, thereby enabling in an advantageous manner even complex sequences of motion of, for example, 360xc2x0.
To limit the angle of twist or traverse, at least individual guide elements may comprise restraining means. In a simple development, it is proposed to design and construct the restraining means as a pin-shaped element, which represents a stop. An advantageous further development proposes to design and construct the restraining means by the tongue and groove principle, preferably in such a manner that of two guide sections, the one comprises a pin-shaped element, which forms not only a stop, but also engages a corresponding groove formed in the adjacent guide section, so that it is possible to predetermine in an advantageous manner maximal angles of twist or traverse. Another advantageous further development of the restraining means provides for arranging in the groove evenly spaced recesses, which cooperate, for example, with a thrust ball arranged on the restraining element, so that it is possible to predetermine in an advantageous manner a plurality of intermediate angles, for example, at defined distances of 10xc2x0 or 15xc2x0.
The filling, i.e. the insertion of the at least one line in the guide chain occurs, if not during the assembly of the guide chain, then subsequently through the longitudinal slots in the guide elements. Thereafter, the guide chain can be closed simply by twisting the elements. In like manner, it is easy to remove the line.
The terminal mounting element of the present invention, which defines a guide area and is used to mount a guide chain formed from the guide elements to a junction point, includes a coupling section, which can be connected to a first or a second guide section of the guide element in formfitting and/or force-locking or frictional engagement.
The line exits from the junction point. Known junction points are normally located on ceilings, walls, or floors. However, even machines or a hollow guide section may comprise junction points, to which the terminal mounting element can be attached in an advantageous manner. Thus, the terminal mounting element enables in an advantageous manner an attachment of the guide chain, for example, to the floor, below a table top, or even to any other preferably flat surface.
Preferably, for example, by simply joining the coupling section of the terminal mounting element and the first or the second guide section, the one engages the other. This has the advantage that likewise the connection of a terminal mounting element to a guide chain occurs without additional connecting elements that are possibly subjected to wear.
Therefore, the coupling section is designed and constructed, preferably to correspond with the first or second guide section, in particular likewise in the shape of a spherical segment, thereby improving in a particularly advantageous manner the force-locking engagement and/or formfitting or frictional engagement.
Preferred is the construction of a terminal mounting element, which permits turning or twisting the guide sections of the guide chain relative to the coupling section, thereby enabling even complex sequences of motion at, for example, 360xc2x0 in an advantageous manner over the entire length of the guide chain. To limit the angle of twist or traverse, the coupling section and/or the guide sections may comprise the previously described restraining means.
Preferably, the coupling section comprises at least one slot extending in the longitudinal direction of the terminal mounting element. This slot facilitates the interlocking assembly of the coupling section with a first or a second guide section. In like manner as their own assembly to a guide chain, guide sections with a longitudinal slot can thus engage the coupling section in a possibly simple manner via the at least one slot.
For positioning the terminal mounting element on or over a junction point, the end of the element opposite to the coupling section includes a preferably flat or flangelike, substantially radially outward directed collar.
For a damage-free positioning of a terminal mounting element over a junction point extending in a substantially horizontal surface, it is proposed that the terminal mounting element contains a material of a high specific density, preferably lead or lead glance, bronze, gray iron, or the like, thereby ensuring in an advantageous manner a lasting positioning of the terminal mounting element, in particular over a floor junction point. The damage-free positioning of a weighted terminal mounting element has the advantage that the region surrounding a junction point is not damaged, for example, by a screw connection, but continues to remain sightly, for example, after relocating a work place that is to be supplied via a different junction point.
Alternatively and/or cumulatively, in particular in hazardous stumbling regions, it is preferred to form on the circumference of the collar openings, which are, for example, equally spaced from one another, in particular at a same phase angle, and enable an attachment of the terminal mounting element, for example, by means of screws or, in cooperation with detents adjacent the junction point, to an even vertically arranged junction point with a preferably flat surface.
It is preferred to design and construct a mounting element with a rectangular collar. Such a collar facilitates in particular an attachment to junction points, which comprise special clamping and/or holding means, for example, clamping lips. For junction points with a substantially circular cross section, it is preferred to use mounting elements with a circular collar.
The modular system of the present invention for constructing a line guide arrangement for running at least one line comprises guide chains formed by guide elements, terminal mounting elements, and/or hollow guide sections with a substantially circular or rectangular cross section.
The modular system of the present invention has the advantage that it covers, both in the horizontal and in the vertical direction, inexpensively, with only few components, a plurality of supply situations by means of lines, for example, electrification projects. It can be produced in any mass color. Everything is possible, from modern variants to the combination of differently colored modules. In particular, the plurality of combination possibilities of the individual line guide elements, which may be individually composed for any situation, offers a suitable solution to almost any application. The modular system of the present invention is able to solve even different cases of application with static and/or dynamic load, wherein even complex sequences of motion are possible, for example, with turns of 360xc2x0. Naturally, almost any desired combination of rigid and flexible line guide elements is possible. Even possibly existing components, such as, for example, hollow sections or trays for depositing multipoint connectors, or the like, may be integrated into the modular system. Finally, the modular system is adaptable by different cross sections to quantities and thicknesses of the cables being laid.
Preferably, the modular system includes means for relieving the pull of the at least one cable. The pull of cables can be relieved either via a comb-like element with cable binding means, for example, in the adapter, or via an insert for the connecting elements.
Preferably, the modular system comprises a hollow guide section with a substantially rectangular cross section, which includes means for securing a terminal mounting element, preferably clamping lips.
Alternatively and/or cumulatively, the modular system may comprise at least one adapter, in particular with at least one substantially flat surface for attaching a terminal mounting element to a hollow guide section with a substantially circular cross section.
In particular the adapter, but also the terminal mounting element in the case of hollow guide profiles with a substantially rectangular cross section, are used as a connecting link between a vertical and a horizontal cable run. Their assembly occurs by simply hanging or, in the case of a rectangular hollow guide section with the advantageous clamping lips, by simply sliding the elements into the section. Their construction permits positioning them in an infinitely variable manner in the horizontal direction. Likewise, it is simple to arrange the guide chain on the adapter or the terminal mounting element, for example, by joining the flange connections. A rigid connection results, after interlocking and/or engagement in the case of detents.
As a result of the unit construction of such a modular system, it is possible to change parts as desired and to expand the system as such, along with increasing needs, at any time. Its handling is just as simple as its construction. To insert the cables in use, no tool will be needed and only a short time. Unique in a system of this kind is also the fact that it is possible to run the cables separated from one another in a closed system.
In like manner, the invention is suitable for use in furniture, for example, in offices or sound studios, as well as in static and/or dynamic machines or industrial plants, in particular in clean rooms, and it distinguishes itself by its flexibility as well as its compatibility even with existing systems.
In the following, the invention is described with reference to an embodiment for the office furniture industry, without however limiting the use of the invention thereto.